Why did they start again?
by TheWackedOne
Summary: i was thinking..,we never discover exactly WHY Lily and James start dating. Irony, annoyance and Parchment IM! and MORE! Hope you like it. wont cont. you may adopt though! i just suck @ actually WRITING.
1. I hate my life

"…And YOU Potter are the BIGGEST most obnoxious STUCK-UP BLAST-ENDED-SKEWERED on the GROUNDS!!"

And on that peaceful, happy not, Lily Evans left the Gryffindor Common Room.

_Damn Potter. Who the hell does he think he is? If I ever get HIM alone I swear I'll…_

Now it's not that Lily _minded_ the attention per say. What kind of girl _didn't _enjoy the spotlight? It's just that James was so, so…._obsessive._ It was _creepy_ for Merlin's sake! How often did he HAVE to drop his books in front of her, or just HAPPENED to not find ant other seat in the room EXEPT the one next to hers or have a stupid Snitch just SITTING AROUND in his pocket? Or just HAPPENED to be the last in the room or have her at the center of the crowd to ask her, once again, in vain for a date. It was just TOO MUCH.

With all these complicated thoughts on her mind, she bumped into Professor Dumbledore come down the corridor.

Lily gaped, horrified as the stack of papers, flew out of the Professor's hands and gracefully floated to the ground in one, big, heaping mess.

She gulped almost audibly and looked up sheepishly. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mischiviously. "Now haw foolish of me," Dumbledore said conversationally. "and I had just been warned to look out for Snangle-Florps. They're invisible you know." He added kindly looking at his petrified student.

"Um, Um, Yes Sir, Professor." Lily cursed herself for mumbling and _blushing_. _DAMN ME!!_

Dumbledore, looking, for all intents and purposes as if he _didn't _know her exact thoughts swept his piercing gaze over the heap and flourished his wand.

"_Organizio."_ He said simply as the papers flew back into his arms in the neat, proper order. "Useful spell." He commented as Lily wished she could sink into the floor. She _knew_ that spell. WHY didn't she do it _before_ the Professor and impress him with witty banter, encouraging her to let her take more advanced classes?!

"I, I guess so Sir. …I..I've got to get going. Library you know. For research."

He nodded understandingly and they parted ways.

It was only after she haad rounded the corner when she realized her three mistakes: 1. She did NOT have, her bag, supplies or text book. 2. This was NOT the way to the Library and 3. He KNEW she had no research to do. He had read every assignment she'd ever turned in and kept track of EVERY CLASS SCHEDUALE!!

Only the knowledge that when head and stone collided, stone won stopped her from walking over to the wall and whacking herself soundly.

And of course, as if on cue, her day got even worse.

"Evans…HEY EVANS!..."


	2. Her Knight in Shining Armor

Lily grimaced and turned to be greeted by the much-too-familiar face of James Potter.

He looked a bit sheepish and said "Sorry Evans. I didn't realize I'd bugged you to the edge of the Earth already." He stretched his hand out. "Will you forgive me, Lily?"

He looked so dejected and sorrowful, she almost raised her hand to clasp his when she heard a hardly suppressed giggle. She whirled around just in time to see Franklin Abbot, Peter Scotts, Jenn Trailrem and a dozen others before they pulled up the Invisibility Cloak like a curtain once more.

She knew she shouldn't, but she felt tears threaten to well up in her eyes. She turned quickly back to the "anxious" "sorrowful" Potter and reached calmly into her robes. James began to break into a sweat as she toyed with her "Zapping Stick" (as her sister called it).

"E…Evans…" Potter gulped audibly. "Wh..What do you plan on doin' with that?"

"Well Potter," Lily replied calmly, even with a smile showing _all her teeth_ "I was trying to decide whether or not you need both arms for Quidditch." Potter paled. Heartened, she continued "I was also wondering that if I plunged this through your head, it would come out clean when I pulled it out." Potter chuckled weakly.

She stared at him coldly.

He cleared his throat "Unfortunately Evans, those are Advanced Magics which we have not learned yet." He plastered an annoying triumphant smirk on his face. She just _needed_ to wipe it off.

"You mean Magics that YOU haven't learned yet you mean," she said, a harsh quiet blow.

Potter was defiantly scared out of his big inflated head _now_.

She flourished her wand dramatically as a shape hurled down the corridor and collided solidly with James. Her hand fell to her side as she gaped at the pile of entangled robes and limbs.

Finally, of all people, _SEVERUS SNAPE_ stood from his entanglement, dusting off his dirty robes as if it would actually make a difference. He turned, saw the gaping Lily, blushed and grinned somewhat sheepishly and apologetically.

He knew that she would'nt speak until he told her what was going on (he knew her long enough to know THAT). He cleared his throat and said almost inaudibly "I…I saw Potter threatening you…I did'nt want you to get hurt." He grinned, asking nonverbally for her apology. His answer was a cold stare.

"Sev," Lily glared, "I almost gave you a broccoli instead of a behind. NEVER interfere with my problems, NEVER attack someone for me and NEVER think you're my rescuer EVER AGAIN!"

With each "NEVER" Severus seemed to shrink more and more into the ground.

Lily turned on her heel and left the viewers: 17 people behind a cloak, 1 boy blushing and staring at his feet, and 1 boy laying on the floor, his head propped up by his arm staring after her in admiration and surprise.

_Does she, LILY, _like_ me?_

_No. she could never._

_She yelled at Sever-Snape for tackling me,_ he argued against himself.

_So? She was righting a wrong…it's her personality._

The Potter sighed_ And she doesn't even know that's what makes her so irresistible._

"Ay, Prongsy! You got a weird wistfull-ly look on your face…" Sirius gasped utterly taken aback. He knew the ONE thing that could get THAT look on James Potter's face. "You did'nt smack Snape and Lucious with Peter WITHOUT me, did you?" he wailed.

James jumped up and already had his wand in his hands before properly seeing Sirius tear-striped face.

"Wha? No."

sniff "Really?"

James was a little scared at this behavior but said "I could never strike a Three-In-One without YOU." James became thoughtful, closing his eyes and stroking an imaginary beard "Or maybe I could…The real guy I need is Wormtail anyway…"

He waited for the laughter, and when it didn't come he opened his eyes and saw Sirius on the floor.

_WIMP._

"_Levicorpus." _James put out the fire and put Sirius in the chimney. He returned to his own bed.

_She does like me right?_

_In your dreams man!_

_Yeah…every night, but she did…_

**Author's Note**

**I think I got them a bit out of character…sorry. I just finished Freshie-High year!! So I'll have more time now. If you think any of my other storys need additions or anything, go to my profile and e-mail me.**

**E-mails and reviews of ANY kind are always welcome. **

**Well, M out!**


	3. Sleeping and A Letter: ooooohhhh

Lily stormed all the way back to the GCM, sped up the stairs, yanked open the door to her dorm room (effectively scaring everyone else in said room so much that they left) and hurled herself onto her bed.

She glared at the ceiling until the full-length mirror on the other side of the room said angrily "You know, I'M the one who's going to have to listen to that ceiling complain about his problems for the rest of my life. NOT YOU."

Lily was so surprised, she promptly sat up and looked angrily at the mirror "It's either the ceiling or YOU ma'am!"

Lazily, the mirror pointed out that anything that was glared at it (with enough penetrating force) would ricochet and hit Lily anyway. Lily seethed, grabbed her pillow, stuffed cat (Bugles), and blanket from her bed and decided to sleep in that comfortable squashy armchair by the fireplace tonight.

She angrily settled herself down, hardly noticing the suspicious lack of people around her (everyone had gone to bed and her room-mates were camping out in the hall under the watch-ful eyed of the Fat Lady) and curled into a ball , pushing her pillow onto the armrest, and squashing Bugles between her chest and her legs.

She didn't even notice as her anger at Severus, (and James) began ebbing away, as she calmed listening to the crackling fire. The warmth was soothing and she found her eyes drooping. Deciding not to go against the call of nature, she allowed sleep to close over her.

James was having problems of his own.

After finally settling the dispute between himself and…himself, by telling…himself…that Lily MIGHT like him, he brushed his teeth and settled down for another night of peaceful dreams. Only to find that Sirius had a slight cold and was SNORING like the Giant Pretfiknal (who, according to Wizarding Mythology, was the creation of Sir L. P. O. (no one remembers what it stands for) who set his creation in the heavens after failing to fall asleep. Every night, he awoke to snoring anyway. Slowly, over time, this snoring becomes less often, and people now-a-days call it thunder). Not the point.

Failing to fall asleep, (James had tried EVERYTHING from turning his friend on his side, to stuffing pillows around his head, to magicing his nose closed (this solved the snoring, but became a problem when Sirius turned purple) James gathered his pillow and blanket and went down to the common-room walking towards that big, comfy, armchair by the fireplace.

He stopped short as he saw Lily Evans, HIS Lily Evans, already asleep there, a smile on her face, blanket just above her chest, with a small, stuffed, gray striped cat beside her, one arm tucked under her head.

He stepped back and gazed at her. He could see she was wearing a baby-blue tank-top (which greatly complimented her red hair) and a small, glistening, heart-shaped pearl around her neck.

"_Great Minds Think Alike"_ he too had planned to sleep there. He too appreciated the subtle beauty of pearls (the girls of his hometown, once told this by his "dear" friend, practically attacked the Jewler's store, buying pearls in a frenzy. He had stayed home almost that entire summer).

She really did look cute like that…especially with that cat. James frowned. Perhaps it was because of Padfoot, but he preferred dogs. He wondered how she may look sleeping with a stuffed dog.

He sat in the chair across from hers (the not-AS-comfy one) and smiled, a soft, sweet smile, as he drifted off to sleep watching her.

He woke up and instinctively looked for the magical clock on the wall. A hippogriff shot out almost immediately and said clearly "Midnight Hour and all is well!"

Harry decided that he may as well sleep in the deafening room. He had intruded on Lily's privacy long enough. But one last thing…

That morning, Lily awoke, promptly at 6:45 as she did every morning. She sat up groggily, wondering where she was when she remembered her spat with Severus, the Mirror and finally retreating to the CM. She looked about quickly to see if there was anyone with her. She was greeted by a happily empty room.

That settled, she looked through her blanket for Bugles, then found him on the floor.

As she brought him up, something caught her eye.

On the small table between the two fireplace chairs was a rose. A pinkish-white Rose.

Beside that was a folded parchment with her name on it.

She slowly extended her hand and picked it up, opened it and began to read.

_Dearest Lily,_

_I came down to the CM to sleep and found you in my chair. You look beautiful when you sleep. I watched you sleep for a while, until I came to my senses, and realizing the invasion of your privacy, returned to my room. I hope we can "talk" like this. I would like to know you better. Leave a message on this table and I'll pick it up at 11. You will find a return note in the morning._

_Hopefully later,_

_Your Common Room Confidante._

Lily, at first became enraged. _HE WATCH ME SLEEP? OF ALL THE SICK, TWISTED THINGS… _but soon mellowed. She pictured a dark, secretive, romantic upperclassman, with deep blue eyes, and unruly blonde hair…sigh

She held her wand up and opened the seam on Bugles back. There, she made an Undetectable Enlargement Charm, and hid the letter.

That done, she began to ready for the morning, a smile on her face.

James lay on his bed grinning. It had been a pretty perfect letter. _AH…_ He had worked really hard on that. But it was worth it. He had peeked down at 6:45, when he knew she woke up and saw her reaction. She was pleased.

_This'll be one great day. Or year. Or both._

**OK. They are out of character a bit…but I need SOME way for them to start dating. Also, have my chapters been really, annoyingly short? **

**If you have any flamers (aka-it sux), sparklers (aka-it rox), comments, complaints, advice, or ways you may want the story to unfold (grin), PLEASE e-mail or review. I am totally open.**

**No, im not doing this b/c im desperate and don't know what to do w/my story, but I would like your honest opinion.**

**That's it 4 now!**

**M out! ; )**


	4. Double Doofus

"YO! PRONGS!!"

James started and looked around confusedly. Where was he? And why was he surrounded by food? And did he have something in his mouth?!

He quickly spat it out.

It was an orange section.

Now it was just mush.

Ew.

He glanced up _Sirius_ly hoping Lily DID'NT see that.

This morning, he had no luck.

She was looking at the orange mush like she was going to puke.

So, being a good best friend, he rounded on the one who was _Sirius_ly the cause of this.

He picked up his plate ans shoved it down the back of Sirius's robes. Sirius jumped and started wriggling trying to get the orange mush away from him.

Sirius is _quite _a dancer.

James of course, snickering as if his life depended on it, snuck out of the Great Hall to get as far as possible from Sirius before he went crazy.

However, his Invisibility Cloak was in his bag.

And his bag was in the GH.

Next to Sirius.

James sighed and snuck back into the Hall, discreetly got his bag, and went to his first class.

Professor McGonagall almost had a heart-attack. _JAMES…_ James _POTTER_ was actually _HERE. _Here in _CLASS. _**EARLY!!** Wow.

Lily was close behind him and as soon as McGonagall turned to get a class, no a grass, no a plass of water, she opened her bag, put in the three books she was carrying, swung it and whacked James Potter on his head. He fell on his face.

Lily wished his FanClub could see him now.

No such luck.

Therefore, she sat on him and daydreamt about the "upperclassman who had a crush on her", not knowing that said "upperclassman" was in fact, currently on the floor, being sat upon.

The irony.

Lily heard the clicks of McGonagall's heels approach and quickly got off of her fellow classmate and knelt beside him, worried for all the world.

"Why Miss Evans! What has happened? Nevermind, just take him up the Infirmary!" The professor turned away muttering something like "I knew it was too good to be true." Lily gaped after her.

Drag Potter up the infirmary? BY HERSELF? Drooling, unconscious Potter…ALONE…UP…INFIRMARY!?

Suddenly, Lily grinned an evil grin as she thought of a most brilliant plan…

; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; )

"Come ON Jamesy-pie, up we go!!" Lily practically shouted. Heads turned. Girls shrieked and ran up the four stairs to her.

"What happened?..." "Jamesy honey…" "OH NO!..." "Look at me…" and other nonsense. Lily announced "He fell down! _Please HELP_ me bring him to the Infirmary, girls." A crowd ran and bore the unconscious Potter _away_ from her. Good riddance.

Only two of Potter's friends gazed up at the maliciously smiling girl on the stairs frightened (Peter ran up with the girls). Did she even realize that she called James "Jamesy-pie"? She had just signed herself a death warrant. James didn't get knocked out easily. Lily had always been dead-on when she called him "thick skulled".

She was such a doofus.

; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; )

After Madam Pomfrey sent all the girls away and retreated to her office, James locked his fingers behind his head and grinned up at the ceiling. First, Lily had treated him with emotion (ignoring that that emotion was anger), then shared the warmth of her body (again ignoring that she was sitting on him dreaming of "another" man) and Lastly, come up with a sickeningly cute BF/GF nickname for him (ignoring that she did it to gat away from him).

This was such a good day.

He heard the door open and pretended to be unconscious until he heard Sirius say sarcastically "And don't worry about the thing at breakfast. I "_forgive_" you." James continued pretending and Sirius, getting bored, trooped out, but paused at the doorway. "Doofus." Sirius left and James fell asleep.

; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; )

Lily was quite proud of herself.

The day had begun so well…with the letter 'n all, and had progressed so nicely.

There had only been ONE dampner.

Black.

Sirius Black.

Had started a rumor that she and "Jamesy-pie" were "a couple". AND had warned the entire female population of the school that Lily was a particularly ferocious girlfriend and to "not try to get near her BOYFRIEND at any cost."

She hated that Black.


	5. Parchment Correspondence

**A/N – if NE1 cared….sry for not updating 4 a while. I had block.**

James loves Lily.

Lily is annoyed.

James is happy.

Oh the irony of it all.

James is happy for two reasons: 1. "Other" girls won't bug him anymore and he has a LOT more free time. 2. The reason for #1 is because everyone thinks Lily is his possessive girlfriend.

Lily is annoyed for THREE reasons: 1. Everyone thinks she's James' possessive girlfriend and keeps shooting "death-glares" at her. 2. She cant reveal the truth because a) no one will believe her and b) that's just mean…he was being tortured to death. 3. YCRC **(see 3rd chappie)** had not responded as of yet.

_Teusday _

She had followed his instructions carefully, and during lunch had left a note there that would remain invisible until 11pm. The following morning, she had awoken (at 6:45- _Wednesday_) and without bothering to get dressed, ran down the stairs, anxious as a little kid to see if there was a return letter. There wasn't one. She had sulked back up the stairs and tried to get back to sleep.

; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ;)

James was having problems too.

Dutifully and honorably, at precisely 10:59:00, (_Teusday)_ he trekked down the stairs to see if a letter had been left there. He looked anxiously at the small table and to his disappointment, it was empty.

10:59:27-He had fallen into the chair across the comfy one, and put his head in his hands.

10:59:31-He had resigned himself to the fact that Lily did not appreciate secret admirers.

10:59:49-He thought that it would have been smarter to have just come down at 11 and spared himself the extra minute of agony.

10:59:53-He sighed dramatically.

10:59:57- He got up from the chair and stretched.

11:00-The clock sounded the first toll, and he heard a faint glimmer behind him.

11:00:01- He whirled around and saw a folded piece of parchment glimmer into view on the table.

11:00:02-11:00:15- stare dumbstruck.

11:00:16-11:12- Do a silent little dance about how smart "his" Lily is…la la la.

11:15:37- take the letter and sneak away through the Portrait Hole (PH) (getting his invisibility Cloak 1st of course) to the Room of Requirement.

; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ;)

_In the Room of Requirement (RoR) (Still Tuesday Night)_

James threw himself eagerly onto a couch nearby, and unfolded the letter. He took a deep breath, and began to read:

_Dear My Common Room Confidante,_

_Since when is this "YOUR" chair? Hove you been here longer than me, or have you just made it a practice to sleep in chairs during your time here? By your handwriting and choice of words, I am assuming you're a guy, right?_

_You sound like you know me a bit…or see me a lot. Why me?_

_I'll "talk" to you like this…for a while at least, and by the way, nice system for leaving messages!_

_However, I don't think it's very fair for you to know MY name, but I don't know YOURS. The "name" you left is kinda long._

_Sincerely, _

_Lily_

James' breath caught. She would hold this correspondence? YES! The only thing(s) HE needed to do, was hold his identity secret, NOT blow it, and NOT lose his nerve.

Easy…right?

; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ;)

James needed parchment, and, of course, therefore a small stack of parchment, quills and ink appeared beside the couch on a desk with enough room to write comfortably.

He chose to begin with the easiest question:

_Dear Lily,_

_Yes, I AM a guy…whoa that would've weird. And what's wrong with my handwriting? I don't TRY to sleep in chairs, but one of my room mates was snoring indecently loudly last night, so I chose to sleep in a much quieter space._

_I realized later that leaving you a note may have been creepy, but you responded so…I'm glad I did._

_It's MY chair. I always sit there…(when I can). I've been here, in the world of magic for a much longer time than you._

_Thanx for responding,_

_ ??_

; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ;)

_Thursday_

James read, and re-read this note. He had (in his opinion) tactfully ignored questions that he preferred remained unanswered.

He hoped she wouldn't be mad at him.

At 11pm, he left the note on the table for her to find Friday morning.

; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ;)

Lily woke groggily and dressed neatly before going to the CM.

FINALLY there was a note there…in an envelope. Her last note was there, as well as a new one.

She sat down to read.

; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ;)

When she finished, she was fuming slightly. He had avoided her questions and even took one of them out of context!

She Summoned parchment, her favorite quill, and ink and began to write:

_So…Question Mark,_

_Your handwriting is choppy and not exactly straight._

_Now, to the point._

_You avoided my some of my questions; IGNORED them actually, and you KNOW that I what I meant by asking how long you've been here! All you told me, is that you're not Muggleborn._

…_like me._

_ANSWER MY QUESTIONS THIS TIME!!_

_-Lily._

; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ;)

_Dear Lily, _

_AHHH SORRY!!_

_Ok, ok. Answers galore!_

_I DO see you regularly…can I keep it at that? As to why you…That may erase my confidentiality._

_I haven't been here MUCH longer than you…though you are right…I'm not Muggleborn._

_As a peace-offering, in apology to taking a while for my last answer, enclosed is a parchment that has been enchanted to transmit messages from it's copy. So what you write will appear on my copy, and vise versa._

_-YR6_

**A/N Before reading the section below- know this: before each message is who the messege is being sent TO (not who's writing it) and the **_**italics**_** are the messages and the straight beside it is James' or Lily's thoughts of their own message or the one just received. (sry if it's confusing…if you have a better format, tell me)**

Lily chose to try it out immediately

_YR6- This makes things much easier, how'd you get the idea?_

_Lily- Something else I've made. _James grinned to himself. He loved that map.

_YR6- Your still awake? _Why would he be?

_Lily- I thought you may want to try it right away. _And I was right! HA HA Lils!

_YR6-….you're in my year then? _Let's change the subject then…

_Lily- yeah._

_YR6- Well then, that limits it to one of 5 guys: Bill Stevens ,Abe Restol, Frank Yerdow, James Potter or Sirius Black._** (See A/N at bottom)**

_Lily- yup! _DUH.

_YR6- "YR6" is a pathetic thing to call you, how 'bout…Jasbf? _Brilliant…if I do say so myself!

_Lily- ? _Wha…?

_?- It's one letter from each boy's initials. _And I thought it was brilliant…

_L- niiiice._

_YR6- can I use it then?_

_L- sure._

_Jasbf- now that I've got that straight, I think I'll go now…. It IS 12 you know._

_L- there aren't any classes tomorrow._

_Jsabf- So? I need sleep. Bye._

_L- 'night._

; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ;)

James was very proud of himself. He'd been very genteel and mannered. He glanced at Sirius, sleeping in the four-poster next to his.

Quietly, he placed the parchment into the bottom-most drawer on his bedside table and went to sleep.

; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ;)

Sirius turned over and grinned. James quill-scratching had gone on for 10 WHOLE MINUTES. He'd find out why…and where that parchment was…yawn in the morning.

**A/N - For the guys in their grade, I split up the Marauders (I know, it contradicts the books): Remus is a grade above in 7****th**** and Peter is two grades below in 4****th****.**

**PS. Sneaky Sirius…mwahaha!**

**PPS. Review please…suggestions? Flames r welcome as well ya know!**


	6. Potions

"Lily-Flower, will you go to Hogsmeade with me next Thursday?"

Oh, how she ached to just slap that grin off his face. She had told herself she wouldn't ruin his newfound freedom and would act like his girlfriend.

"Sure Pot-, er, James."

She REALLY hated having to keep this up….but still, as his arm fell across her shoulders, she had to admit to herself…he didn't act QUITE as conceited as he had before.

Sirius, walking on James' other side glanced at his watch and exclaimed, "Oy! I'll be late to Flitwick! You and your GILRFRIEND can go saunter over to Slughorn now!" and he raced away.

James grinned. Lily glared. Now they had to walk _together_. WHY does the Black HAVE to shout _everything_??

; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ;)

Slughorn was taking roll call when they entered. They were 2 minutes late (much to Lily's distress) due to the fact that WAY too many people had to stop and pointedly glare at her, or high-five James.

Needless to say, she tried to slip away as soon as they entered the dungeon room.

"Lily Evans! Right on time! Yes, I heard of your new relationship, you and James can be partners for today's experiment! Yes, yes. Kelly Hartjas? Here…"

The class collectively sighed. Everyone liked having Lily as a partner in Potionns. She was the best. In light of this, Slughorn usually switched her around with every person in the class. And now she was stuck with Potter.

Who beamed at the class.

"Today, you will be attempting to create the Invisblaty Potinsky, commonly called the "Invisible Potion". Not only does it make things that are dipped into it invisible, the potion itself is invisible! Ironic isn't it?" Slughorn laughed, oblivious to the dead silence that surrounded him as the 6th years contemplated what this could be used for…

"Now," continued Slughorn jovially, "that you have taken Potions for six years, I hope you realize the complexity of this assignment. I also hope that you have enough experience to know what action does what to help create a successful potion. Here are the ingredients and measurements-," he paused to swish his wand and a parchment with the names of the ingrediants and measurements appeared on each table as well as the ingrediants themselves and measuring equipment, "you have the entire Double period, as well as any other class time you may need this week."

Slughorn paused for effect.

"Begin."

Lily read over the parchment and carefully memorized it's contents. She then proceeded to measure out to the _grain _her Sand of Mummy, and carefully size up the unborn calf's udder slicing off _cells_ for pete's sake before deciding it was close _enough_ to the accurate amount.

Then, having successfully given herself WAY too much stress and tension, she rounded on James.

"Pot…JAMES! The very least you can do is lower the temperature while I dice this rat's liver!!" she hissed. James started and blushing slightly, hurriedly lowered the temperate beneath their cauldron.

Only to be yelled at for his trouble.

"Can you ee-van READ P—James? The list _clearly_ states to lower it to from 97.6 degrees Fahrenheit, to 57.3. NOT 57!" she hissed again agitatedly, not moving from her position of measuring the liver-cubes and making sure that all sides (length, height and depth) were equivalent.

James smiled slightly and upped the fire's temperature another _point 3 degrees_. It was becoming easier and easier for Lily to call his "James" instead of

"POTTER!! LOOK OUT!!"

James looked around and ducked quickly as a small silver knife went flying through where his head had been a moment ago.

Slughorn slowly turned around in his classroom and stared pointedly at a small, quivering mass in the corner. "Miss Jorkins, would you like to say anything?"

Knowing class protocol, poor Bertha stood and whispered "I…I…I wanted to cut my things fasted professor."

Slughorn stared quietly. "Your brilliance almost cost a student his life, Miss Jorkins, may I ask, what House are you in?"

"H..Hufflepuff sir." Bertha looked close to crying.

"Bertha of Hufflepuff, you are prohibited from going to Hogsmeade for the rest of the year, and will be serving detention with myself and Professors Flitwick and McGonnagal AS WELL AS," he raised his voice over the fresh peals of anxiety and tears coming from the girl, "300 points from your House. Please Leave." He turned his back on her.

Bertha burst into sobs again, grabbed her things and barreled from the room.

As all this drama was unfolding, Lily had been quickly completeing her potion and during that awkward silence in the seconds following Bertha's departure, Lily rang the small bell on her table and announced, "I'm finished Professor."

Slughorns face now bore it's usual jovial attitude. "Well done Miss Evans, and Mr. Potter of course helped you, that's what a boyfriend is for of course, now please demonstrate the validity 

of your potion by dipping in this," here he brandished a small mouse (displaying it while the girls made a collective "how cute!") "into your cauldron."

Lily accepted the mouse and taking a deep breath, submerged the mouse into the cauldron. (She wore her dragon-hide gloves, (which, like the dragon they came from, were impervious to most spells))

When she brought her hand back up, she seemed to be holding tightly onto this air.

"BRAVO! BRAVO!" Slughorn applauded her and, stunned the rest of the class followed suit. Lily beamed apreciativly while James ran his hand through his hair.

"And now, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, as the rest of the class has the whole week, you both now are free from Potions until Monday. Pack up now, don't waste it!"

In a daze, Lily and James packed up their belongings. She was in such a deep daze that she didn't realize she had allowed a grinning James to _lead her_ somewhere until she saw a door was appearing in a wall and James was steering her through.

She was about to yell at him when she looked about the room and gaped.

"Potter, where have you brought me?"

_Potter? What, now that we're alone she can't call me "James"? and I thought she was getting better about that._

He drew a breath, "This Lily-Flower," He announced to the other-wise empty room dramatically, "Is the Room of Requirement." He bowed and leapt, onto the nearby couch, landing in laying position.

Lily looked at him before sitting on the couch at his feet. "What _exactly_ is this place?"

James grinned. This was his element. He sat up hugging his knees. "In, oh, about second year, me and Sirius were running from Filch…"

**A/N**

**SORRY FOR ANYTHING!! FEEL FREE TO YELL AT ME!! AHHHHHH!!**

**I will continue! I will prevail! Never give up, NEVER surrender (to evil voices that say ur a bad writer because pple never review. Just glare at said readers and give them all your guilt!)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**M out!**


	7. The RoR, a play and, OH NO!

**A/N**

**I've decided to dedicate this chappie-writing to **_Gloobery Gloobery Gumdrops_** who told me that Sirius was acting…oddly. Therefore, I intend to rectify this situation! **

**Although now, having finished the chap, I think rectification may come in l8er chappies. But im opening the situation now!**

"…so…pretty much, as an abbreviated version to your," she checked her watch, "45 minute story, and, tell if I'm right here, you and Sirus accidentally found this place that can become anything, while running from Filch, and pacing in front of this painting, cornered between Filch and," here, Lily clenched her fists in obvious repression of anger, "Mrs. Noris."

She glanced at James. "The End."

James was amazed that she had been able to condense his story that much. _HIS_ version had consisted of a lot of "and in a fit of understandable fright…" and "…we gaped in utter and total disbelievement and astonishment…" s.

They stared at each other for some time, until Lily's searching eyes found what they were looking for.

"James, Sirius wasn't the only one with you."

James squirmed slightly. Right now, Lily's penetrating gaze that knew truth reminded him so like his mother's. "Well….not exactly…"

"James. Spill."

James grinned inwardly. This would be fun.

"Of course Lily-dearest, _if_ you'll go out with me."

Lily sighed and collapsed backwards into the couch.

"Please just one date!"

"No."

"Just _One_?"

"In your dreams, slug."

_Ouch._ James sighed dramatically. "Oh Lily, you know Legilamency? How else could you know you are in my dreams each sorrowful night."

Lily made a face. "Ew. You're sick Potter."

James fake swooned. "Yes! That is it! I'm deathly ill and only a date with you can cure me off my fatal disease."

Lily regarded him. "You know Potter, I think I just may let you die."

James paused, one undetectable moment. _Is she serious?_ This gave him an idea.

"One moment my dear! I shall be back! Soon! Adieu!"

Lily watched him leave. _Yeah right._ She picked up her bag and was about to leave, but turned, and with a malicious grin on her beautiful face, cast a spell, and turned on her hell, slamming the door behind her.

;) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ;)

"Ok Remus. Cast it. Now."

"James Harry Potter! How DARE you try to order me around!"

"Moony, chill out, it's for the girl of my dreams," and he began to sing (horribly off-key, off-tune, and off-tempo)

"_Li-I-ly, Li-I-ly, I just. Met a girl named. Li-I-LEEEEEEEEEE"_

Remus sighed. "Prongs, a) the girl's name is Maria. b) you're painfully off. I'd strangle you now. c) you haven't "just" met her, and d) you need my help so stay on my happy side."

"Ok, Moony, NOW can you _please _enchant us so we know our parts?"

"S-I-G-H. fine."

"Now we're ready to put on the new production by James H. Potter, for the FIRST TIME in history, of _Jame-eo and Lili-et!_"

He paused and looked around. "Any questions?"

Sirius glared at him. "YES! Why do I have to be the GIRL?"

James sighed. Sirius always gave him problems like this. "Let me explain this to you simply Sirus, let me tell you a secret."

And then, James uttered two frightening words that caused total and uncontrollable HAVOC and CHAOS:

"You're gay."

**Yeah, so again, my note at the beginning of this chap. Sorry. Oops. I write it as I go along see, and didn't know how it'd turn out…grimace.**

**Anyways, review please!!**

**I really do read them and consider them!**

**Bibi.**

**Woot-ness!!**

**M out!**


	8. Gayness and honesty

**AN sry for not updating. Well. Im doing it now! grin?**

**LAST TIME**

"_Now we're ready to put on the new production by James H. Potter, for the FIRST TIME in history, of __Jame-eo and Lili-et!__"_

_He paused and looked around. "Any questions?"_

_Sirius glared at him. "YES! Why do I have to be the GIRL?"_

_James sighed. Sirius always gave him problems like this. "Let me explain this to you simply Sirus, let me tell you a secret."_

_And then, James uttered two frightening words that caused total and uncontrollable HAVOC and CHAOS:_

"_You're gay."_

**PRESENT TIME**

"WHAT!! JAMES-Y! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME??"

"Sorry, Pads, but I think you should inform your fan club."

"WHY OH WHY?"

"….Sirius…I was only joking."

Sirius threw himself at James.

"Oh JAMES! NOW I know the truth! I LOVE YOU!!" Sirius shouted and declared clinging to James who was starting to freak out.

"_SIRIUS!!_ Snap out of it!!" James pleaded.

The commotion was beginning to attract attention. James could only hope that Lily didn't see this.

Sirius was still hanging onto James professing his love to all who could hear, who immediately ran off to spread the news, much to James' horror.

"Now, Potter, I see that this whole time's just been a ruse."

_No, _James thought. _Oh please no._ He turned, Sirius now gripping him from behind around his waist, to see Lily Evans, the girl of his dreams, with twinkling, laughing eyes.

"Oh well," she sighed dramatically. "And I was just starting to like you." She turned away.

"No Lily!!"

"Bye Potter!"

_Stupid Sirius!_

James somehow, managed to trudge up the stairs into the room of Requirement, blushing to high heaven as, everyone they passed were told by Sirius the "James is taking me somewhere _private_" accompanied with a wink.

Once in the RoR, Sirius detached himself from James and was rolling on the floor laughing hysterically. "Oh Prongs, if u could've seen your face!!"

James, already rather mad, kicked Sirius violently in the shin, and stormed out.

Leaving Sirius with a rather bewildered look on him face.

**TO WHERE LILY IS**

Everyone she passed was giving her "looks of sympathy" and muttering things like "pursued by a gay", "used", "oh the horror" and "must feel awful". Lily just nodded solemnly and passed with out a word. She retreated into her room, shut the door, and immediately began laughing hysterically.

She had FINALLY gotten rid of them ALL!

Potter couldn't pursue her without it being "a cover-up". Girls would stop glaring at her for "hogging the Prince", and no one would say that she was "ungrateful for the Prince's attention".

Ah. Rumors could save someone.

She overcame her laughter, and checking to see if anyone was around, checked her "PIM sheet" as she refered to it in her head. "Jasbf" hadn't left her a messege as of late. O well.

She took out a quill and wrote _**Jasbf,**_ _**Who are you, really?**_

She waited a minuet and a response appeared.

_L-Well, that is relative isn't it?_

_**Jsabf, you don't know what that actually means do you?**_

_L- No, not really._Dang. Now he looked stupid.

_**Jas, who are you?**_

_L- I….Am….just some guy._HA HA!!

_**Jas, seriously.**_**Who are you? Ur differnat from the all the guys in our grade.**

_U mean SIRIUSly?_

__

_**Jas, that joke ran out in 1**__**st**__** year. And it was bad then too.**_**But, u still have a bad sense of humor. That's the same as EVERY guy.**

_Ouch._

_**Come ON!**_**u deserved it!**

_Ok, to b honest, I don't wannna tell u yet._you're gunna be so mad, ull reject me on the spot!

_**But u will eventually?**_

_Sure._

_**Ok, but ill try to use Process of Elimination. Do you have any sisters?**_**GO DEDUCTION!**

_Yes. U?_

_**One, older, obnoxious. U?**_**Petuniiiiiiaaaaa**

_1 little, Amy. Cute, non-magical, funny, 9. 2 older: Jackie, 21, Auror in training, and Nicky, 23, in cosmetics, married and 2 boys._

_**K, ur not Frank, he's an only child.**_** Ha, that must've been hard. Growing up with 3 sisters! Sucker!**

_Alright, I concede. I am NOT Frank Yerdow._

_**What's your favorite holiday?**_

_U first._

_**Hmmmm….New Years. You can start over as fresh and sparkly as the snow.**_**strat out fresh….ish.**

_Intresting. I think I like Easter best. Me and Amy used to gang up on Jack and Nick to beat them and find most eggs._That was SO much fun. But Ams knows that I've gotta get Lily, so we team up during summer waterfights instead!! GO AMY!!

_**Lol……cute. But that tells me zip. Dang.**_

_Ha ha._

_**Grr.**_

_Ull never find out who I am!_

_**I still shudder to think you're James or Sirius.**_

James read that line and almost chucked the parchment away. And she cud call him "James" to some guy, but not to his face. Ouch.

_You know, they're not that bad._

__

_**O really?**_

_Yes. And they're not always acting stupid. James really likes you Lily._

………

_**I've gotta go. Bye Jas!**_

;) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ;)

James' heart didn't know where to go. Did she leave because she was happy, or angry beyond words that he was _really_ pursueing her?

;) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ; ) ;)

Lily almost cried. This was one cruel joke to pull. Her heart was in conflict at Jas' last line. Should she submit to her feelings, or keep playing the game?

**AN be back later!**

**Tell me if u like it please.**

**And ill be sure to bring the repercussions of Lily's spell back (see chap 7)**


	9. Reflections

**This Chap wont be very good. It's just b/c I cant think of what to do, so I'm bringing everyone to gether. Hope u like it!! (tho HOW that's possible, I don't know!**

REFLECTIONS

_**LILY**_

Lily was laughing. The whole Sirius-gay thing was GENIOUS! How was she to know the next person in the room would be Sirius or that the first person he saw would be James? Or that James and actually finished the spell by suggestion? This was TOTALLY not her fault!

She needed cold night air. To the Pitch it is then!

_**JAMES**_

James lay on his bed, arms crossed behind his head. Did she hate him? Did she love him? Was she afraid of him? Did she like some other guy? Would she ever accept him? Should he tell her he was "Jas"? How would she react? Should he have told her that he (James) really did like her? WHY did he start this in the first place? STUPID STUPID STUPID!! Would it ever be all right?

_WELL STOP BEATING YOURSELF OVER IT!!_

James stood and collecting the nessesary equipment, went to the one place he could clear his head:

The Quidditch Field

_**SIRIUS**_

WHY OH WHY did he "become" gay temporarily? Now he would NEVER get a girlfriend!

He sighed and shouldered his broom. He would shun all men….but then they would think it was a cover-up….He would shun all girls!...no, then they would think he was embracing his new-found gay-ity!!

ARRRGGGG!! DAMNITALL!!

He continued his sorrowful way down to the Pitch.

_**REMUS**_

_I don't exist anymore….might as well just sit in the middle of the Pitch and stare at the stars. I wonder if dead people become stars. Mom? Dad? Can you see me? _

_Kit? Can you see your big brother? Do you forgive me for causing your death?_

_Well, might as well sleep under the stars._

He grabbed his pillow and five blankets and was just through the PH when he remembered that he could just transfigure them anyway. Then when he had just gotten back to the room, he recalled that he should've just flown it all up.

_Idiot._

He THEN went down to the Pitch.

_**PETER**_

**I don't like peter. He's a loser. Therefore, I shall get rid of him now.**

_Where am I?_

_I am where I am._

_What am I doing here?_

_I am doing what ever I do!_

_What shall become of me?_

_Whatever fate shall deliver to my door._

Then, amazed at his new-found philosopher-ness, he sat there doing nothing until fate delivered him death.

**YAY! Pete's GONE!!**

_**Jose**__ (Lily's newly-created best friend.)_

Lily is nowhere in the castle!! I'll just have to look for her on the Grounds.

DAMN her! We had a study-buddy-party tonight!!

**Sorry. This was a bad chap. I WARNED YOU! Yea. Hopefully the nixt one'll be better!**


	10. 10

OK, so pretty much, I'm having a Writer's Low Self-Esteem Issue. I will happily continue this story, if, within 1 MONTH (by December 13, 2008) I have at least 5 reviewers boost my self-esteem and ask me to continue this story. I know this sounds weird, but it'll make me really happy and I will try to update ever two weeks (if possible).


	11. 11

Okay, even though I didn't get the five reviews I requested to continue this story……I have decided…….TO CONTINUE ANYWAYS!!!!!

I mean, four is close enough to five, right?

And I like this story. I'm not giving it up JUST yet.

And IF I do, it'll be to someone who is a faithful reviewer who will hopefully adopt it……BUT NOT YET!!! MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!

But, HUGE thanks to the four people who DID review:

.Love37

redheads-have-more-fun-HPLVR

Brightshadow

JessyandKashorebff

I truly do appreciate it!

Hopefully, I will update in two weeks (December 27), and then update every 2 weeks.

If you have any suggestios or plot-twist requests, be sure to get them in on time!!

Thank you So SO much!!!

M. E.


	12. Answers being Seeked, but not looked for

**AN. Ok, Jose is not a guy w/a Spanish name. It should be Josie. Oops. Also, Hopefully, we'll discover more about Remus' past ans his little sister Kit. This will prob be a short chap.**

**Okay then, Enjoy! (hopefully)**

**#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#**

It was actually Lily who first reached the Pitch. She, of course, stood in the stands, gazing at the stars letting her troubles drift away and breathing the cool night air.

Remus, was second, as he didn't stop to prank others on the way (unlike the next two), with his wand and five rocks that were ready to be Transfigured. He immediately took note of Lily in the stands and sighed. _Oh well._

James and Sirius arrived at precisely the same time at opposite ends to the Pitch. Each was so absorbed in his own thoughts that neither saw the Redhead seeing their obvious predicament.

_CRASH!_

The Redhead smothered a giggle beneath her hand.

Unfortunately for the Redhead, Josie arrived at the same moment. "Lils! 'Sup! …..watcha doin out here without a sweater? LILIAN SAMANTHA EVANS! YOU'RE GUNNA GET A COLD AGAIN!!!!"

The Redhead quickly (belatedly) motioned 'cut!!!' with her hand.

Josie was Muggleborn as well and looked guiltily at her feet.

**#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#**

James looked up startled, feeling dejected. Lily was here!?!? He hung his head. Damn. He still had NO idea of what to do.

Sirius was on the ground having been knocked unconscious by James' head. James had been able to recover more quickly. His body had been damaged more _by Sirius pushing ME into everyone's wrath!_

James sighed and looked up needing to play the part before it fell in pieces at his feet.

"What! SHE gets to call you Lils and I don't! That's SO not fair!"

"Well unlike you, I don't hate her existence!"

**#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#**

Josie sighed as Lily finished yelling. "Lil, why don't you just give it up. I already know you like him. He's not gunna wait forever you know. And you wont find someone better."

Josie turned and walked away, stopped and looked back "But really….Hot Coco in the dorms! Study party tonight! Boo-ya!"

Wow. Does she have odd mood changed or what?

Anyways:

Lily stared at her firend's back incredulously. Was she Really That Transparent?_ Wow. How cliché Lily. Really._

Lily looked at the boys rolling around in the pitch. Should she give him a chance? Jas had shocked her. Was he sincere or playing with her. She decided with sincere. Okay.

She'd give him a chance.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

. No.

Maybe later.

_Wimp._

_Shut up._

**#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#**

Lily's last line made him smile widely. Lucky for him. That way he was able to get a mouth full of grass.

Sirius lay on his side, propping his head on his arm, his legs around James, pinning him down. He grinned.

James stared "Wha' was that for? Marauders never Maraud Marauders!" he said indignantly.

"James, I found your paper."

No more was needed to be said. They both knew exactly what paper was being discussed.

"Did you read it?"

"…..yes."

"And….?"

"You should tell her mate."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"But what if….?"

"Then it's wrong. Wrong and unfair. And if she doesn't learn….."

They both knew what couldn't be put into words.

**#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#**

Remus finally wandered up.

"Hey guys."

The three lay beneath the stars.

One thought of the future and what it may hold.

One thought of the past and its' clutch on the present.

One thought of nothing but finding peace and happiness in any way, shape or form, at any time.

**Sorry if it was bad.**

**I surprised myself. It's about as long as my others.**


End file.
